Christmas Eve
by Ryuichi Takeru
Summary: A story about Aomine first Christmas Eve with his boyfriend and he will show his soft side to his boyfriend as well. The side of him when Aomine was still in Teiko Middle School.


**Christmas Eve**

"Dai-chan~" Momoi calls her bestfriend with a happy tone.

Aomine, who is fast asleep,isdisturbed by her voice. "Hm..? What is it, Satsuki? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here...?" He replies lazily.

It's winter now and everything is covered by snow. Aomine usually sleeps on the roof top of their school, but, since it's winter, he sleeps in the class.

He can sleep in the class now because the school is over.

"Don't sleep, Dai-chan. It's almost time to practice."

"I'll come to practice later..."

"No, you already promised to him that you won't be late to the practice. Beside..." Momoi smiles happily.

Seeing the smile on Momoi's face makes Aomine looking at her in confusion. "Beside... what, Satsuki?" he asks, raising abrow.

Momoi giggles at him. "It's almost Christmas Eve, Dai-chan~"

"...When is it?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Oh. So, what?"

"Dai-chan! Are you really clueless about Christmas Eve?"

"I guess. I never do this 'Christmas Eve thing' before."

Momoigasps dramatically when she hears that. "Seriously, Dai-chan?"

"Yeah." He replies while scratching his ears with his little finger.

"Then you must do it this year since you have him already."

"With Kosuke? Do you think it will work?"

Momoi nods. "And I think it's about time you show him your soft side, Dai-chan~"

"I won't do that."

"Geez.. C'mon, Dai-chan! If you do that, I'm sure he will do the same to you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely!"

Aomine sighed."Fine. If that's what you want and if that will make you happy, I'll do it."He scratches the back of his head. "But, I don't know what to do on that day."

"Then you will need helps from me and captain's brother."

"Won't it be suspicious for Kosuke?"

"That's why I want to ask you to take him somewhere. So only the two of you can talk while I will talk to his brother to help you."

"Alright, let's go to ask him now." Aomine gets up from his seat and walks outside the classroom.

Before Aomine leaves the class, Momoi holds him for a moment by pulling his hand. "Wait, Dai-chan."

Aomine turns to him. "What, Satsuki? Aren't we going to ask them?"

"I know, but after practice."

Aomine sighs again. "Yeah, practice. Let's go."

Both of them go to the basketball indoor court. As usual, Momoi watches their practice and their progress. After the practice is over...

"Yo, Kosuke."Aomine calls the captain's name as he walks over to him.

They've been dating for 3 months. At first, everyone can't believe that Aomine and Wakamatsu are dating but eventually they get used to it.

"Daiki? What's up?" He asks, wiping his sweat with a towel.

"There's something I want to talk about. Let's talk outside, in private."

They walk out fromthe gym. Wakamatsu Renji sees the two of them walking out. He is curious and is about to follow them but he is stopped by Momoi.

"Wakamatsu-kun~" she calls him as she runs to him.

Renji turns to look at her. "Momoi? Is there anything I can help you?"

"Yes, but it's not about basketball."

He looks at her in confusion. "Then... what is it...?"

"It's about Christmas Eve. Can you cook, Wakamatsu-kun?"

"Yes, I can. Do you want me to teach you how to cook?"

Momoi shakes her head. "No. Actually, I want to ask your help to teach Aomine-kun how to cook."

"He can't cook, huh?"

Momoi nods. "I want him to celebrate his first Christmas Eve with your brother. Uhm, so… can you teach him how to cook?"

"Oh, so that's the plan. Sure, I'll teach him."

She claps her hands cheerfully. "Thank you, Wakamatsu-kun."

"By the way, when should I teach him?" Renji asks.

"Hm..." She crosses her arms over her chest. "How about starting at 6 pm to 10 pm? Do you think that's enough of time to teach him to cook? The Christmas Eve is on the day after tomorrow."

"So, I have to teach him how to cook for today and tomorrow, huh? Hm... it actually depends on him. If he is a quick learner then he's fine."

"I hope he can learn it quickly from you."

Meanwhile at the outside...

"So what do you want to talk about, Daiki?" Wakamatsu asks.

Aomine feel a little awkward. He is not used to this. Inviting someone to his home for a certain moment. But, he is trying to be calm so that his awkwardness could not be seen by his boyfriend.

"Do you have free time on the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to come to my house."

"Eh?" Wakamatsu stares at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"I said, 'I want you to come to my house'. Is it weird for me to ask you to come?"

Wakamatsu shakes his head. "Not really. I'm just surprised when I hear it from you. That's so unlike you."

'Satsuki told me to do this, dammit...' says Aomine in his mind. "So, you can come right?"

Wakamatsu nods. "Yes, I can."

"Good. That's all I want to talk about. I'll be waiting for you at my house at 8 pm." He turns and heads back to the gym. Unbeknownst to Wakamatsu, Aomine smiles when he gets the answer from his boyfriend that he can come.

Seeing Aomine walks inside, Wakamatsu also follows in. Once they're in the court again, they immediately change their clothes back into uniform after that they go home. Aomine goes home with Momoi while Wakamatsu goes home with Renji.

 **-Aomine and Momoi on their way home-**

"Ne~ Dai-chan."

"What?"

"How was that? What's his answer?"

"He said he can come on that day."

"That's good."Momoi smiles when she hears their first plan is success. "I think we can process to our next plan~."

"Next plan? Wait a sec,did you manage to ask for his help, Satsuki?"

Momoi nods happily. "Yes, he said that he will help us."

"What did you say to him until he wants to help?"

"I told him to teach you how to cook."

Aomine's eyes widens as he hears Momoi's answer. "Cook?! What the hell, Satsuki!"

"What?" she asks back. "There's nothing wrong to cook for him, right?"

"I'm not good at cooking! Beside, I'm lazy too..."

She hitsAomine's shoulder. "You shouldn't be lazy anymore after you have a boyfriend now, Dai-chan! Beside, that's why I asked Wakamatsu-kun's help to teach you how to cook. What did you hear when I said cook?"

"Uh... cooking for Kosuke?" says Aomine as he scratches the back of his head.

She sighs. "Pay attention when I'm talking, Dai-chan... but that's what you'll do after you can cook."

"Fine..."

"Let's go shopping to buy the ingredients! We need for your cooking practice!"

 **-Wakamatsu's brothers on their way home-**

"Kosuke."

"Yes?" He turns to his brother. "What is it, Renji?"

"What're youguys talking about before?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious. Don't you mind telling it to your brother?"

"He invites me to his house on the day after tomorrow."

"Wow, that's so unlike him. So, he invites you to come to his house on 24th December?" Renji starts smiling as he imagines how his brother and Aominespend time together on Christmas Eve.

"Yeah." Wakamatsu realizes that his brother is smiling when they are talking about 24th December. "What's up with the 24th December? Why are you smiling, Renji?"

Renji sighs. He can't believe that his brother doesn't know anything about 24th December. "Kosuke... 24th December is Christmas Eve... It's a day where you spend time with family or your lover."

"Oh… wait, what?!" Wakamatsu's face becomes slightly flushed.

"Calm down, Kosuke."

"I don't know what to do to spend time with him!"

"Just do as we usually do, and since it'sAomine, you have to do it in a romantic way."

"Romantic way?"

Renji nods. "Yes."

"But I don't know how to do it..."

Renjichuckles. "I know you can do it. Don't worry too much. Beside, don't you think it's good that he wants to spend time with you on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. I think it's good." He scratches the back of his head. "Should I bring something for him?"

"Just bring the cake so you two can share that to each other. Speaking of bringing something, do you still keep that ring, Kosuke?"

"What ring do you mean?"

"The one you want to give to him for his birthday present."

"Oh, that one? Yes, I still keep it."

"Give it to him on Christmas Eve. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Alright."

The brothers continue their way to home and keep talking about random stuff.

 **-Back to Aomine and Momoi-**

They heads to the department store. There, they buy a lot of cooking ingredients for Aomine's cooking practice. After they buy everything, Momoi remembers that on Christmas Eve they should give each other presents.

"Dai-chan. Do you have a present for him?"

"Uh... no, I don't have any. Should I?

"Geez... Of course you should! I'll help you to get it. What do you want to give him? Any idea?"

"I think of a necklace for him."

"Oooh~ Leave it to me then. Let's go to jewelry!"

Then, they go to the jewelry store. There, Momoi sees all kinds of necklaces for men and is interested to one of it.

"Ne~ Dai-chan. What do you think about this one?" She shows the necklace she chooses to Aomine.

Aomine looks at the necklace chosen by Momoi. The necklace he saw is a platinum one with a cross pendant. He tries to imagine Wakamatsu wearing it. A smile can be seen on his face after he imagines it.

"It will look good on him, Satsuki."

"Really? So you've tried to imagine it?"

Aomine nods. "Yes and I like it. Let's take this one."

Momoi nods then they go to pay the necklace and then go home. A few hours have passed,Momoi is at Aomine's house now. All they need to do now is to wait for Renji to come to Aomine's house to teach him how to cook.

Renji looks at the clock and immediately go straight to Aomine's house. Wakamatsu sees his brother, realizing it's already dark for the younger to go outside.

"Where do you want to go at this time, Renji?" he asks.

Renji thinks for a moment to find an excuse before he answersthat question. "I want to go to my friend's house. He needsme to teach him mathematics."

"Oh, I see. Well, be careful on your way then. Make sure to not come home too late."

Renji nods. "I'm going now."

He leaves his home. It takes him a few minutes to arrives at Aomine's house. When he gets there, he knocks on the door. Both Aomine and Momoi hear the knock and Aomine immediately opens the door.

"Yo."

"Hi, there. Are you ready to learn how to cook, Aomine?"

"I hope so. Let's do it, Renji."

Renji nods. Aomine then let the other comes in. When the other comes in already, Aomine closes the door and both immediately head to the kitchen. Renji sees Momoi already in the kitchen. Without wasting any time, Renji starts to teach Aomine how to cook.

"So, what do you want to learn first, Aomine?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you start to cook fried chicken first, Dai-chan?" Momoi suggests. "Making fried chicken is quite easy."

"Momoi is right." Renji agrees with her suggestion.

"Whatever you guys think easy to learn, really."

"Alright. Let's teach you how to cook fried chicken."

Momoi takes the chicken meat from the fridge that she has bought with Aomine at the department store. Renji then takes a knife to cut the chicken meat into pieces. Then he pours the flour into a bowl and tellsAomine to coat the chopped chicken meat into pieces with the flour.

Aomine does it as Renji tells him and he agrees that this part is easy. After all of the chicken meatis covered with flour, Renji tellsAomine to pour oil into the pan and turn on the stove. After the oil is hot, Renji tellsAomine to put the chicken meat covered with flour in the pan and start frying it.

Aomine put the chicken meat one by one slowly into the pan then start frying it. He thinks this one also easy. After it is cooked, he put it on the plate. Momoi and Renji wait until it is rather cold then try it.

For them, Aomine fails on the first try because the meat is only half-cooked. Then,Aomine tries to fry it again and so Momoi and Renji will try it again. After several minutes and several tries, none of it is success. Renji tellsAomine to not give up and they can try it again tomorrow. So, after helping them cleaning up, Renji goes back to his home and Momoi too.

The next morning, Renji comes to Aomine's house again and of course he tells Wakamatsu that he goes to his friend house to play with them but in fact he lies. When he arrives, Momoi is out to buy some chicken meat at the department store while Renji will teachAomine how to make Macaroon.

He put the recipe book that he brings from his house on the table. Then Aomine prepares the ingredients they need. After that, Renji directs Aomine what to do when they try to make a macaroon. He explains from the beginning to the end. While listening to his explanation, Aomine also looks at the recipe book so he won't add the wrong ingredients.

After all the steps have been done, what Aomine needs to do is to bake it and of course the result is not necessarily good because this is the first time he makes macaroon. While waiting for his macaroon, Momoi comes back with a bag full of chicken meats. After she put it into the fridge, she also waits until the macaroons baked since she wants to try it.

After removing it from the oven, Aomine let his macaroons cool a little and he tellsMomoi and Renji to try it out. Either thathe is lucky to follow Renji's instruction and the recipe or he has a talent in baking, both Momoi and Renji say the taste is good.

Aomine can't believe it at first and so, he tries a bite. His eyes widen when he eats his own homemade macaroons. It does taste good. He smiles when he knows his macaroon tastewell. Then he bakes the others.

After all the macaroon is baked, Renji teaches Aomine how to make ice cream. Same as before, Aomine reads Renji's recipe book and hears his directions as well. After all the ingredients are mixed together, Aomine pours them into the mold. While waiting for the ice cream to freeze, they clean up all the messy things.

After cleaning up everything, Aomine rests for a while. After resting, Aomine put all of his macaroons into the box. Momoi and Renji also help. In return, Aomine gives them a box of macaroons each.

Since they still have plenty of time before the night come, after putting all of the macaroons into boxes, Aomine continues his practice with fried chicken. He still remembers the steps Renji taught him so this time he will try to cook it himself. This time,Momoi and Renji just watch him cook.

This practice is very difficult especially for Aomine because he doesn't know when or how long the chicken need to be fried until it is cooked properly. This practice takes times until night but Aomine finally manages to cook it properly and certainly, a better taste than yesterday.

This makesMomoi and Renji happy and since the practice gives perfect results, all they can do is wishing thatAomine and Wakamatsu will have a wonderful moment during Christmas Eve tomorrow. Before theyare heading back to their own home, both Momoi and Renji help Aomine to clean up again after that they go home.

Arriving at his home, luckily Wakamatsu already sleeps so his brother won't know about him coming home late. He goes to his room, undressing himself to take a bath then he wears his sleeping clothes and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Aomine tries to cook fried chicken again, to make sure he won't fail when he cooks for Wakamatsu tonight. As he hope, when he eats his breakfast with the fried chicken cooked by himself, it tastes good which makes him happy.

When he has finished his breakfast and cleans up everything, he sends a message to Wakamatsu to remind him.

 _To: WakamatsuKosuke_

 _From: AomineDaiki_

 _Subject: Christmas Eve_

 _Don't forget about tonight. I'll be waiting for you to come. Remember it's 7 pm._

After the message is sent, Aomine goes to watch TV in the living room while waiting for Wakamatsu to reply his message.

Wakamatsu and Renji are watching a basketball movie in their house. As he watches the movie, Wakamatsu feels his phone vibrating, so he takes it to see what it is. He smiles when he gets a message from Aomine and quickly opens it and replies it after he reads.

 _To: AomineDaiki_

 _From: Wakamatsu Kosuke_

 _Subject: Christmas Eve_

 _I won't forget, Daiki. If you want, I'll come early tonight._

After that he clicks send and continue to watch the the message rings Aomine's phone, he quickly opens and reads the message.

 _To: Wakamatsu Kosuke_

 _From: AomineDaiki_

 _Subject: Christmas Eve_

 _Please do. I really miss you..._

He clicks send. But after that he checks his message again. He blushesa bit when he reads the message that he just sent to his boyfriend. Quickly he writes another message to him.

 _To: Wakamatsu Kosuke_

 _From: AomineDaiki_

 _Subject: Christmas Eve_

 _D-Don't laugh...!_

Wakamatsu opens and reads the message when Aomine has replied to it. At first, he blushes when he readsAomine's message saying he missed him but then he laughs when he readsAomine's next message. Then he replies it to him again.

 _To: AomineDaiki_

 _From: Wakamatsu Kosuke_

 _Subject: Christmas Eve_

 _Don't worry. I'm not laughing._

He then clicks send. Renji notices that his brother is smiling and laughing to himself but without asking he has a feeling that his brother act like this because of Aomine.

On the other hand, Aomine becomes calm when he reads Wakamatsu's message.

Few hours have passed, Wakamatsu decides to go to the bakery first to buy a cake so he can share it with Aomine. At the bakery, he buys a strawberry tart since that's the only cake that available during Christmas Eve. After that, he immediately goes to Aomine's house.

Arriving at Aomine's house, he knocks the door. Aomine who is waiting all this time quickly runs toward the door to open it.

"Yo." Wakamatsu waves a hand to him.

A smile can be seen on Aomine's face. "Yo." He steps aside to let his boyfriend come in. "Come on, get in. It's cold outside."

Wakamatsu surprises when he sees Aomine suddenly becoming a nicer person but without asking him the question he goes inside. Once they are inside, Aomine invites him to have a dinner with him.

Wakamatsu still confuses with Aomine's sudden change in behavior but he just nods and has a dinner with him. But deep inside of Wakamatsu's heart he is really happy if Aomine can act like this more around him.

During their dinner, Aomine waits until Wakamatsu has a try of his fried chicken then he will eat. He watch his boyfriend eat the fried chicken and really curious about what Wakamatsu think about his cooking.

"Hey, Kosuke?"

"Hm?"

"How is it?"

"What?"

"The taste."

"It tastes good. I love it."

Hearing that compliment from him makesAomine feeling happy. "Uh, you know what? I cook it by myself."

Wakamatsu eyes widen when he hears that from Aomine. "You cook this? That's awesome, Daiki! It really tastes good!"

Aomine blushes slightly. "R-Really?"

Wakamatsu nods. "I never know you are good at cooking too."

"T-That's because before Christmas Eve, I was practicing..." He scratches the back of his head. "I asked your brother to teach me how to cook and this idea was from Satsuki..."

Wakamatsu only smiles to him. "Ah, so that's why Renji went out for two days and came back home at night. But it's alright. I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot, Daiki."

"Y-Yeah... whatever..." He's too embarrassed now.

After they had done with their dinner, both of them clean it up. Then those two decide to have ice cream and macaroons as they are watching the movies. Since those two have big appetite, they share the cake as well.

Aomine takes it first and tastes it.

"This cake taste good, Kosuke."

"Really? I'm glad you like it."

After the first cake has finished, he takes another one and so on. Wakamatsu sees that and tries to stop him.

"Oi, at least let me try some, Daiki." He pullsAomine's hand which is holding the cake and he takes a bite at where Aomine bites it. Seeing that make Aomine blushes. Wakamatsu notices it and gives him a confused look.

"What's wrong, Daiki?"

"You just did indirect kiss, Kosuke..."

"Indirect kiss?"

Aomine nods. "You see. You eat it at where I bite the cake."

When he knows what he has done, Wakamatsu's face becomes red. Now those two faces are red because feel embarrassed.

"...S-Sorry." Wakamatsu apologizes.

"W-Why did you say sorry? I-If you want to then I think it's time we do it..."

"D-Do... what?"

"Our first kiss, stupid. Don't you want it...?"

Wakamatsu's face becomesmore red than before and he gives a nod to his boyfriend. "...Y-Yes... I-I want to..."

Then those two sit closer to each other and then they lean closer to kiss each other on the lips. They could feel their face is heating up but they don't care anymore since it's only the two of them.

They pull away after they kiss.

"..."

"..."

"... That's not too bad... Kosuke..."

"... R-Really...?"

Aomine nods awkwardly. "I want more... if it's alright..."

Wakamatsu could feel his heart is almost exploding. "F-Fine. W-We can try it again..."

"B-But..."

"What...?"

"Please stay over tonight... I want to sleep with you..."

"...Alright. I'll stay over tonight..."

"Thanks... Kosuke..."

"Yeah... It's no problem..."

They finish their cake first, after that Aomine take Wakamatsu to his room so those two can sleep together. Since it's very cold tonight, they are cuddled to each other and cover themselves with a blanket. Before they sleep, they try to kiss again and it's getting better.

"I think our kiss is enough, Daiki."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's sleep now."

Aomine nods and snuggles to him But suddenly he remembers he hasn't given Wakamatsu the present.

"Kosuke?"

"Yes?"

Aomine takes the necklace from his pocket and gives it to his boyfriend. "This is for you. Your present for Christmas Eve."

Kosuke's eyes widens when he sees the present from him. He never expected that Aomine will give him a present. "That looks beautiful, Daiki. You bought this for me?"

Aomine nods. "Do you like it?"

Wakamatsu nods. "I really like it."

"Let me put it on your neck."

Wakamatsu turns his back so his back is facing to Aomine's face. Then he put the necklace on his boyfriend neck. He smiles widely when he sees the necklace suits Wakamatsu very well.

"Thanks, Daiki. I also have a present for you too."

"Really? What is it? Mai-chan's magazine?"

"No... it's not that magazine but..." He takes a ring from his pocket and immediately puts it on Aomine's finger. "It's a ring with your favorite color. I hope you like it."

Aomine stares at the ring and he smiles. A ring as his present is not that bad too. "Thanks, Kosuke."

Wakamatsu nods. "You're welcome. Shall we sleep now?"

"Yes." Aomine snuggles to him again. "Goodnight, Kosuke."

"Goodnight, Daiki." He kisses Aomine's forehead then hugs him to make sure he is warm.


End file.
